Taking Care Of Him Again
by waterrain
Summary: America is now the height of a ten year old due to a couple of Ireland's Fairy's. His memories are of the past. England decides to take care of America until he turns back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

_**Prolog**_

It was during a World Meeting when a few of Ireland's troublemaking Fairy's decided to cause a bit of mischief and they picked America for that Nation affects England the most. They went unnoticed by the Nations, swiftly performed their magic onto America, and disappeared out of the World Meeting.

America was becoming smaller and smaller until he reached the height of a ten year old child. His outfit was too large for him, he had to hold his blue jeans up with a hand, and used the other to have his brown jacket closed.

The other Nation's stared in shock at the sight of America suddenly becoming the height of a ten year old. What happened? Is anyone else going to get smaller? Will this happen to someone else next? What is going on? Will my pasta suddenly become a cheeseburger?

America glanced around while wondering why are there so many Nation's here, but then he noticed England and he had a feeling his brother was the cause of it. Of course England doesn't want to be called that for some reason, but that's okay because he can always think it inside of his mind and wouldn't be scolded at all because the other had no way of knowing what he is thinking.

"Is everyone your…What was that word again? Oh yeah is everyone your bitch now, England?" America asked cheerfully to the green eyed Nation, his big blue eyes shining with innocence looking up at England's eyes, and he did not look anywhere else.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

The other Nations were speechless at that question. Before anyone could recover from the shock England swiftly placed the blond haired child with one arm and ran out of the World Meeting room. To be honest England doesn't want any possible harm coming to America for asking that kind of questions. The other Nations are more than likely be pretty pissed at being referred to 'England's Bitch's' even in a question form.

"Why did you run?" America asked after the green eyed Nation placed him down and he was staring up at him with curious blue eyes.

"I wish to inform you my dear…That none of them know that they are in fact my bitches." England said slowly as he looked down at the smaller Nation.

"Oh, I'm sorry and stuff." America commented sadly and he looked down at his hands. "I had no idea that they didn't know or anything. Sorry, England."

"That is quite alright, America. No need to say sorry for you were just asking question and not informing them of anything." England told him a comforting voice, a smile on his lips, and he pat the smaller Nation briefly on the head.

"What are we going to do?" America asked him and England gently smiled down at the blue eyed Nation.

"Assure them that they are not my bitches…Even though they are my bitches…Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I got it. They are your bitches, but they just don't know it and remain completely clueless dolls in the dark about that fact." America commented cheerfully and he tilted his head to the right. "Right, England?"

"Exactly my dear America." England commented gently, calmly pat him on the head, and smiled. America nodded his head and finally looked away from England. That was when the smaller Nation noticed his surroundings, those blue eyes went wide in shock, his mouth looked like a gapping goldfish, and he grabbed England's hand. There were massive buildings, strange smells he did not recognized, people wearing really colorful clothing with strange designs, sights he has never seen, and America was starting to panic for everything was so different. So odd and nothing looked familiar to him. The smaller Nation tightly held England's hand and took several deep breaths so he could speak to the one he silently calls brother.

"Everything looks so different, England. Are we going to die? I recall you reading me a horror story in which a few people from the past traveled into the future and they end up being killed by the people living there." America said in a horror filled voice and his eyes begun to fill up with tears as he looked up into England's green eyes. "Are we going to die? Are the people here going to kill us?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Do you feel sorry for little America? He is so confused and thinks every Nation is England's bitch...He remains the dark about the truth on that matter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

England picked America up into his arms, held him tightly, and started to walk back inside the building for it was a lot less crowded inside. The green eyed Nation sat America by him on the bench and hugged the trembling blue eyed Nation close to his body.

"Everything will be okay." England said in a comforting voice to the trembling Nation.

",But that's what the people in your story said an hour before they were kil-"

"I won't let anyone kill you, America. I would gladly sacrifice myself and have you escape with your life." England stated firmly and he still held onto the smaller Nation. "I would that for you."

"Please don't say that England." America muttered quietly and he buried his face onto the green eyed Nation's right shoulder.

"Seriously, Don't ever say that you would sacrifice yourself. I don't want you dying to save me or anything because then where would that leave me when your gone. I would miss you, England. I don't want to be the cause of your death." America's words were muffled for his entire face was buried on England's shoulder area.

"I'm here and you will be okay. Remember how you swung that buffalo?" England asked gently as he held the blue eyed Nation tighter and pat his blond hair. "Do you recall?"

"Yeah, I remember dancing with the buffalo and swinging him in circles. It was fun and stuff. Swinging the buffalo's around were easy." America replied softly as he moved his face from England's shoulder.

"Remember how far you threw that one big rock as if it was a mere pebble? Remember how brave you were to eat that one odd looking vegetable?" England asked calmly as he brought his hands to America's wet cheeks and wiped away the tears. "You are strong and brave, America. Now give me one of those bright smiles."

"Thanks, England." America told him, he took a couple of deep calming breaths, and gave the green eyed Nation a bright smile showing all of his white teeth. "Everything is going to be okay. Yeah, Everything will be okay and no one is going to die."

The smaller Nation stood up, looked at England, and grabbed his hand.

"Do you remember what to do dear?" England asked causally to America and he held the small hand.

"Yep. Assure those Nations and keep them in the dark." America said cheerfully and he smiled up at England. "I'll do a really good job at assuring them."

America and England walked hand in hand back into the World Meeting room.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

"England told me that you are not his bitches and he scolded me a lot." America said loudly as soon as he entered the room. France looked at the smaller Nation's puffy eyes and slightly red nose.

"Did England hit you?" France asked as walked up to America, quickly picked up the 10 year old looking Nation, and raced backwards. "My dear little America did he make you cry?"

England's fists were clenched by his sides and those big eyebrows were twitching. The small blond Nation was staring at France with big eyes, noticing how much France has changed, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Wow, You look a whole older than when I last saw you." America commented out loud, but France ignored his words and decided to grope the small blond on the bottom. America's cheeks flushed, he quickly kicked France hard in the vital region, and the small Nation did about five backflips.

"England, I think he was trying to kill me." America stated to the green eyed Nation. France was on the floor, hand between his legs, and crying. England mentally smirked at the sight of France being in pain and he pat  
>America on the head.<p>

"In a way yes he was trying to kill you." England informed the smaller Nation and decided to add. "He was trying to kill your innocence by corrupting it with his pervasion."

England walked over to France and he has no issue with kicking someone when they are down. America silently sulked because his brother is not by him, but the small Nation glanced around the room and found a familiar looking Nation. America smiled brightly and raced over there.

"Hey, Spain." America commented cheerfully, he was looking up at him, and Spain smiled back at him. "So, Spain. Do you know what those odd looking things outside...They move, make noise, and smell terrible. What are they called?"

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

Spain gently grabbed America's hand, Romano crossed his arms in annoyance at the sight, and watched as Spain walked out with the small Nation.

"They are called cars."

"Why do..Cars smell funny?"

"It's because of the fuel."

"How does it make noise?"

"By beeping the horn."

"How do they move and stuff, Spain?" America asked curiously and they were now outside of the building. Romano decided to follow, he walked up to the taller Nation, and gave him a look.

"Romano, Why do you look upset?"

The blond haired Nation started walking towards the road while Romano and Spain were caught up in talking with one another. America tilted his head, eyes wide in amazement for the car was going pretty fast, and he wondered if a car was an animal or something built by people. Spain and Romano had no idea that America had wandered off into the middle of the road until it was too late.

"Get out of the road kid!" Someone called out, but the small Nation didn't understand for the person was not speaking in English. The car was coming closer and America looked at it with curiosity. He held out his hands, feet firmly placed on the ground, and the car was a few feet away from him.

America did not move out of the way, he stood there with his hands held out towards the car, and closed his blue eyes in concentration. He wondered if the car will hurt him or not. Everything in this world looks so strange. People wearing odd looking outfits, really tall buildings, weird smells, and it all left him feeling really confused.

The small Nation felt a heavy pressure and firmly grabbed the vehicle with opened hands. He could smell…What was it called? Fuel? He could hear noise that came from a car…beeping it's horn. He could hear people screaming in a language he does not understand. Why are they screaming? What are they trying to say?

'It has no heart-beat so people must have built it.' America thought as he tried to keep himself firmly in place. His wrists were starting to hurt, something warm running down his knees, and he was tempted to just let go. The small Nation opened up his eyes and decided to just let go of the car. He quickly rolled across the road and it hurt a lot, but America ignored the pain.

The small Nation sat up and quickly tried to stand up, but fell down hard onto his knees and America bit down hard on his lips to keep himself from crying out. The blond's lips were bleeding, he could taste it, and his nose crinkled up in distaste. He tried again to stand up and managed to remain standing for a few seconds before falling backwards. Luckily Spain caught the small Nation in his arms, carefully placed him down on the sidewalk, and told him to remain there for he kept on hurting himself by trying to stand. Romano's eyes were wide in horror at all the blood and Spain was calling up his Doctor to come right away.

"America!" England cried out as he sat down on the sidewalk and carefully held him in his arms. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I'm okay, Brother...I mean I'm okay, England." America commented slowly as he tried to ignore the pain, blue eyes half-lidded for it was too difficult to keep them completely opened, and he was trying his best to not cry for there are other Nations around. He didn't want his brother to look bad for having a colony that sheds tears and cry out in pain. "I just wanted to see if the car was an animal or built by humans. A car has no heart beat. Cars are made by people..I'm sorry, England...I wanted to find out about cars...I left with Spain because you walked over to France..."

"Please stay awake dear." England said quietly as those blue eyes slowly drifted shut and America bit down on his already bloody lip.

"I'll try my best, but I just feel so tired." America muttered as he looked up into England's eyes. "Can you tell me a scary story, England?"

Spain called up his Doctor again, telling him 'Hurry Up', and not having his normal cheerful voice. Romano was not sure what to do or say so he remained quiet while looking down at America.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in England's point of view.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

I look at down at America, he was staring up at me with half-lidded blue eyes filled with pain, his lips are bleeding, on both knees the bones are showing, those small wrists at an awkward angle, and my body is filled with worry for him. I blinked my green eyes and fought against tears for that will not help matters at all.

"England, I'll be okay." America said quietly and I held him closer "I have been through worse when you were not there."

My heart ached at those words of 'I have been through worse when you were not there' for what had America gone through when I was not there. I have no clue and my mind is spinning. Spain's Doctor showed up, I picked up America not wanting anyone else to do that, and followed the Doctor.

"Romano, You can tell the others what has occurred." Spain commented calmly. After a few minutes arrived at Spain's home, I placed America down on the sofa, and about to leave so the Doctor can patch him up.

"England, please don't leave me." America whispered to me, tears falling down his cheeks, he hiccupped, and looked at me with watery blue eyes. "Please don't go. I need you, England."

"Alright, I'll pet your blond hair America. Your wrists are at an awkward angle so I can't hold your hand." I informed him. My hand was running through his hair and he sniffled.

"You will be alright, America. My Doctor is the very best." Spain commented as he wiped away America's tears and smiled brightly at him. "You will feel better in no time."

"England, I'm a failure."

"You are not a failure lad."

"Spain saw my tears and now because of me..You look bad since I'm your colony and he might tell others that you have a cry baby colony. I'm sorry, England. This is probably why you never brought me with you."

Blast it all I have no idea how to handle this situation and Spain is sighing heavily. America was biting down on his lip, trying to keep himself from crying, and those eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Everything will be okay, America. Spain won't tell anyone, but if he does I will rip out his heart and shove it down his throat." I informed him in a comforting voice, gently petting his hair, and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay up any longer." America commented in a low voice and blue eyes closed. "If I'm sleeping...I won't feel the pain...I have been through worse, England...I'll be okay and stuff..So please don't worry about me..."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's Point of View in this chapter.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

There are white walls all around me, the bed beneath me is soft, and I have never smelled a room this clean in my entire life. My lips felt dry and I licked them, but felt something was there that wasn't there before I fell asleep and my teeth ripped the unknown factor.

I could feel my lips bleeding and the blood was slowly going down. I guess the unknown factor had kept my lip from bleeding. My knees and wrists are covered in something that is white. I managed to move my arm slowly upwards, smacked the wall with my right wrist, and it made a loud sound, but didn't break for I didn't use a lot of force.

Where am I? Should I try to get the unknown item off, but it might be there to help me like the odd feeling whatever thing that kept my lip from bleeding. I'm tempted to really slam my right wrist against the wall, break it, and see what happens. The door opened and there was my brother…I mean there was England…I have to be careful and not call him brother out loud again. After all he doesn't want to be called brother.

"America, You ripped the stitches from your lips."

"England, Where am I?"

"Well, Lad. You are in the hospital."

"Huh? What is a hospital?"

"A place where people are patched up."

"Oh."

"You had to be taken here because of your knees. The bones were showing, you had to go into surgery, and-"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day...Your body violently rejected the drugs and I had to have my Fairy friends put a strong sleeping spell on you."

I started to giggle when he mentioned 'Fairy friends', England is so funny, and at times he mentions Fairy's along with other 'Magical Creatures'.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I have been listening to the song 'Shadow Games' on youtube and it's stuck inside of my head...**

**Side Note…..It's not that America has a violent strike or anything…He has no idea that what the heck was covering his wrists whether or not it's a good thing (He thought about what happened when his teeth ripped the unknown factor *stitches* and discovered that it had kept his lips from bleeding). **

**Little America is very curious (And that curious nature can & will land him in some trouble for example how he had stopped a car and…Yeah..Not to mention rolling across the road and trying to stand up & ended up falling really hard to his knees…Tried to stand up again and ended up falling backwards, but luckily Spain had caught him…Otherwise poor America would have ended up with a head & back injury.) **

**I wish to thank you all for reviewing ^_^ Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Taking Care Of Him Again**

**By waterrain **

"What is this covering my wrists?" America asked calmly as he stared at his wrists.

"It is a cast, lad." England replied patiently and quickly grabbed the smaller Nation's elbows before America could fully hit behind him at the wall.

"I don't like it. It feels itchy and I want my wrists to be free. They are captured and I want them to be free."

"Your wrists are broken and these casts are needed to help them heal. It is for your own good, America."

",But still doesn't mean that I got to like the lousy uncomfortable things." America commented sulkily as he stared at the white casts around his wrists and he wrinkled his small nose. "It looks ugly and I bet after a couple of days my wrists will smell funny since they are not getting any air."

"I'll draw on your casts. Do not break them, America." England said slowly and he looked into those blue eyes. "Promise me that you shall not break your casts on purpose."

"Fine, I won't break them on purpose and stuff." America muttered as he looked up into England's green eyes. The smaller Nation tried to ignore the casts that covered up his wrists and knees.

"I have some vanilla Ice Cream for you although it has melted quite a bit..." England commented calmly as he pulled out an open small thing of Ice Cream. The green eyed Nation set it down by America's right side, he went to grab a spoon, and by the time he turned around the curious blond haired small Nation had the Ice Cream over his lips.

The blue eyed Nation used his thumb and index finger to drop the Ice Cream container over his lips. He ignored the stinging pain that came for this vanilla Ice Cream tastes really good. Within two minutes America was done, he tossed the contained forward with his teeth, and mentally sulked for his lips begun to bleed once again.

"The Doctor will have to put stitches on your lips again. They are bleeding again, America. I will get the Doctor." England commented as he picked up the empty Ice Cream container.

"Thank you for the awesome Ice Cream, England." America said cheerfully and he watched as the green eyed Nation walked out. America closed his eyes, he tried to ignore how his wrists felt imprisoned by the casts, and took a few deep breaths.

"I promised England that I wouldn't break the casts." America muttered to himself and he was starting to regret that promise for these casts made him feel trapped.

"The Doctor is here to put stitches on yout lips."

"England, I don't want any stitches on them. My wrists and knees are already imprisoned by these uncomfortable casts."

"America, It is for you own goo-"

"The blood is already drying and stuff. I don't need those stitches, England. I won't break my cats or anything, but if I get those stiches on my lips...Then I'll use my teeth and take them out." America stated firmly and he was looking away from the green eyed Nation.

"America, I'm only thinking about what is best for you." England commented calmly as he gently grabbed America's puffed out cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "It is for your own good."

The small Nation sighed to himself, he looked up at England, and saw the sad expression.

"Fine, I won't rip out the stiches." America muttered and he watched as the green eyed Nation smiled down at him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
